


Portions

by Sifl



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Incest, M/M, More rice jokes, Not my thing, but still, nothing actually happens beyond them hugging, this was another tumblr ask prompt thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6089833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sifl/pseuds/Sifl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They grow up so fast". Hanku. A Tumblr request challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Portions

Gohan used to be there, all the way down there, barely reaching Goku’s waist, and then, suddenly, the next time Goku saw him- the next time he took the time to look, really- he was at Goku’s eye level, grinning a thousand-watt grin and throwing his arms around him like he had not seen him in seven years.

It couldn't _really_ have been seven years, though, could it? No. This person, this young man, he said he was Gohan, and he smelled sort of like Goku’s little Gohan, but he was more… well, that Gohan was different than this one. The nose knows, after all, and Goku’s nose knew more than anyone else’s.

So, later, when Buu was no longer attacking the Earth and they had a moment, Goku pulled Gohan into an embrace and buried his nose into his hair to make sure.

Well, perhaps it was his son. Then again, perhaps it wasn’t. Goku realized that he could not actually remember how anyone besides Chi Chi, Roshi, Krillin, Bulma, and Yamcha smelled. Oh, and Vegeta- when he was covered in blood and battle, anyway. But that was because Goku himself smelled that way sometimes, too.

He broke the hug, perturbed at the mixed signals he was getting, and, waving off Gohan’s desire to return the gesture, carelessly pulled himself out of his reach. It was time for dinner, after all, and Goku would not miss that for anything, least of all for a man who smelled like something Goku felt like he should love, but called by the name of something he should love in a different way.

Goku liked being able to have the lion’s share of whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted, and this was complicated and tempting and it annoyed him.

He told himself that the rice on his plate was enough, served himself seconds, then thirds and fourths, and left it at that.


End file.
